Say you love me
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Years later Mori-senpai and Haruhi meet. Now Haruhi is a prosecutor, working on a case involving Mori's father who is accused of a murder. Will this case push them away from each other or pull them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**Response to Cheshire 2313 fic request.**

* * *

He looked at the menu and the flowers in the glass vase. The light had prickled through the glass and colored the water inside into a warm, honey hue, just like the golden chrysanthemums in the crystal vase that smelled fresh and sweet and stroked his senses. They reminded him of happy days he had spent with his cousin, training for tournaments. Those days made him feel content, but they were in past as he no longer engaged in it. He had family responsibilities and duties that required him to abandon Kendo training.

She had called him a day ago, and Mori couldn't say he wasn't surprised to receive a phone call from her. It had been a few years since they had seen each other. He was so startled he had not uttered a word after initially hearing her voice for almost half a minute. But then when he spoke, he thought he sounded strange, a little confused and embarrassed. He thought his voice gave away the array of emotions that babbled in his chest. She didn't give any indication she had noticed anything, and the calm and cheerful tone of her voice had calmed him.

He had no idea how to treat females. In his host club years, he just sat there and did whatever he was good at, rarely talked and heavily relayed on others to drag him around and dress him up in costumes. But he reasoned it wasn't enough to charm a woman. He wasn't even sure he wanted to charm any women. But she was different. He liked her. The moment he had seen her, his heart had taken her as a little brother. But that didn't last long. That day in the club when he rushed to free her from Tamaki-san's arms, he had felt her warm body against his own, her femininity, and his heart had vowed loyalty to hers.

She had asked for a meeting and had even picked the place. He came early. He didn't want to be late. It wouldn't be a manly thing to do to make a woman wait for him. But he was anxious to see her. He fidgeted the menu in his hand and wondered if they had any sweets he could buy for his cousin. Honey had been married for a year with Reiko-san. Mori couldn't understand the woman, but Honey was happy with her, and that was all that mattered.

She walked in, and he jumped off of his seat, involuntarily knocking down the chair. She looked like a nymph with her soulful eyes, braided hair that reached her back and the blue dress she had worn. Mori felt even more anxious than he was before. His breath got caught in his throat, and he stared at her forgetting about everything.

"Mori-senpai," she smiled at him. "Good to see you."

He nodded. He wanted to say he was glad to see her too, but the words got lost in his head, and all he could do was to pull the chair out for her. She smiled again with that pretty smile of hers and sat down, putting down her backpack on the floor.

"I must have surprised you with my call," she said pleasantly with a soft chuckle. "I came back a month ago, and now I am working in Tokyo."

He nodded again. She had grown up. Her hair was long. Mori liked long hair. It looked pretty and suited her. He wanted to tell her that she became beautiful. But the words didn't seem to be proper for the moment. For a person who said so little, Mori had a very busy mind.

"I have read about Honey-senpai's wedding," she said, taking the menu. "I feel terrible for not being there. Must have been really fun."

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" the waitress spoke, looking at both of them with a smile. He was glad she appeared because his nervousness grew, and he didn't know what to do.

He preferred to point at the dish in the menu with his finger instead of voicing it. The waitress smiled. "And you miss?"

"I will have a salad," Haruhi smiled.

"Anything else?" the woman gave them a beaming smile.

Both of them shook their heads. Haruhi's dress was strapless. Her bare shoulders were very pretty. He never thought women could have pretty shoulders, but he guessed everything about Haruhi was pretty.

"Are yous still practicing kendo?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I had to take care of family business."

She knew that he had studied law as well. Although, he didn't seem to be interested in the part of law she was. "I wanted to meet all of you guys. But you were the only person who hadn't changed his number."

He rarely thought about things around him and changing phone numbers were inconvenient. He thought she wanted to meet him only, but it turned out he was the only one she could reach. He couldn't say if it saddened him or made him disappointed. Maybe both of them. The dinner with her went quietly. He wanted to ask questions, but exactly what kind of questions he could have asked, he didn't know. Did she have a man in her life? Was she single? Did she and Tamaki-san separate? He hadn't heard of him either. Were they still together? Maybe she had a new man in her life.

"It was nice spending time with you," Haruhi said at the end of the dinner. "I hope we will be able to meet again."

He nodded. He wanted to meet her again. And maybe next time he would ask all the questions that came to his mind. Yes, next time definitely.

"I will pay," he said when she tried to grab the bill. He looked at her clumsily, wondering if he might have offended her, but then she smiled, and he sighed relieved internally.

"Next time, I will get you ice-cream then," she giggled.

Ice-cream? Yes, he wanted to have ice-cream with her. Truly, he was glad to have any reason to meet her again. After so many years seeing her made him happy. Happiness was a feeling he loved and couldn't dismiss.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked into the office. She had so much work to do. There were so many cases, and she wasn't sure she had time to deal with all of them as they piled up on her desk. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the cafeteria and went back to her room, only to find new paperwork and a huge case awaiting for her. She slumped into her chair and sighed.

"Fujioka-san," Soga-san spoke. "You seem to have a scandalous murder case just in the first month of your arrival. I am not envying you."

"Scandalous murder case?" Haruhi quickly jumped up and putting her coffee cup aside, grabbed the paperwork.

Her eyes widened when she saw the contents. No, how could it have happened. Akira Morinozuka was an arrested suspect of a murder case. Wasn't the man Mori-senpai's father? She gasped seeing the photos from the scene. No, she had met the man a few times, and she was certain the man couldn't have been a murderer. It was impossible. It has been a week since she met Mori-senpai. She was waiting for a call from him, but there wasn't any. She thought Mori-senpai was just being himself and remained silent, but apparently there was a huge scandal around his family.

She screwed her eyes and quickly went through the documents. The man was arrested the same day on July 16th the murder was committed. They had immediately arrested as his fingerprints was found on the murder weapon. The victim was 55 years old Tanaka Genta the head of the Tanaka corporation that specialized mainly in the production of traditional Japanese swords. He was found dead in Mr Morinozuka's office; killed by a smooth stroke of a katana. His throat had been cut.

The evidence was against the man, and Haruhi wasn't sure how to treat the case as deep inside her heart she was sure Mori's father couldn't have killed anyone. She grabbed the documents and headed to the police station where the man was detained. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She grabbed her phone and called him.

"Mori-senpai," she said when he took the phone. "How are you? Why didn't you tell me? I know about your father."

"I am sorry," he said. "He is not guilty, Haruhi."

"I am assigned to the case," she said with a sigh. "I don't think people will appreciate to know we had a contact like this, but I needed to talk to you."

"I understand," he said.

"I am heading to the police station to talk to him," she said after moment of thought, trying to find a proper word to replace the word interrogate. "I wanted to let you know that I will find out the truth, and I... I believe your father... he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Thank you," he said.

* * *

A/N- so what do you think? Is it bad? lol I am a die-hard KyoHaru shipper, and I never wrote anything involving Mori, so I wasn't sure about this story. Hope to know your opinions that will help me to better navigate in the story. Did I make Mori seem too different than what you imagine him?


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi fixed her ponytail before entering the police station. A man approached to stop her, perceiving her as a little girl who was about to intrude into a special section of the police when she quickly displayed her name tag and walked in, leaving the poor surprised bastard behind. The inspector leading the case was already waiting for her when she entered his study. The man stared at her with a little bit of bewilderment and embarrassment, mumbling under his nose about him not wanting to work with a young women.

"Miss Fujioka," the man stood up, forcing a smile on his face. "You are on time."

Haruhi would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't very stressed about the whole situation. Who the hell this man thought she was! She put her backpack on the table and stared at the man with a cold look.

"Mr Arizawa," she started, "I don't have much time to have a chat with you. Can I see the suspect? I need to interrogate him."

"We have asked him all the necessary questions," the inspector said, a little taken back by the girl's harsh tone. "We have sent you all the documents and a copy of the casebook."

Haruhi took out a notebook from her backpack. "I know," she said with a tight smile. "But I need to question the suspect. Hope you don't mind."

She said her last sentence in a mocking tone, and the man shook his head shocked by the new prosecutor's rotten attitude. She was so much younger than him, was even a girl and yet spoke to him in such manner the hair on his back stood up in anger. They said the little bird had some good connections and studied abroad. Staring at her from head to toe, the inspector grimaced as he thought whose mistress she could have been to be so mouthy.

"We are being pushed by all the sides," the man said with a scowl and then sighing, got up. "Morinozuka family has a big team of lawyers working for them, and their relatives, Haninozukas, have sent their own legal teams. There is so much evidence against this guy that if he wasn't from a rich and influential family, he would have been long in prison and not wasting our time with these worthless interrogations."

"The purpose of these _worthless interrogations_ , Mr Arizawa, is to find whether or not Mr Morinozuka is guilty of the crime he is being accused of, and if he is, he will be sent to prison," she said, and her heart throbbed at her own word. She wasn't sure what she would do if it turned out Mori's father killed that man.

The man cleaned his throat and walked towards the door, "Let's go, Miss Fujioka," he said politely, trying to keep his demeanor unfazed.

He shouldn't have opened his mouth like that in this woman's presence. He had no idea who she was connected with, and he had no wish for a few words of his to cost him his career. He turned his head sideways and gave her a stare. She was a pretty woman. Surely some men were going crazy for her. There was no way she would land a high profile case like this if she didn't have favorable treatment from higher-ups.

Haruhi folded her sleeves, took a deep breath before entering the interrogation room. The door was opened by one of the guards, and she walked with the obnoxious inspector. She stared at the man sitting in the chair and gulped. Morinozuka Akira was a handsome man, in a very good shape for a man of his age, and he looked very much like Mori-senpai.

"I am prosecuting attorney Fujioka Haruhi," she introduced herself.

The man stared at her, and a hint of recognition passed through his features, but then it faded and he politely nodded She realized that recognition was for her name not for herself. The man hadn't seen her enough to remember and deduce how she would look years later, but he must have heard about her enough times for her name to appear familiar. Quite honestly, she was glad he didn't recognize her. It wouldn't be good for anyone to know that she was friends with his son.

"I am officially assigned to your case," she said, sitting down in front of him and opening her notebook.

The man didn't say anything. Mori must have got his quietness from his father. Haruhi fidgeted the pen in her hand and looked at the man.

"Morinozuka-san," she said, looking at him carefully. "What was the nature of your relationship with Tanaka Genta-san?"

"We were in a strictly business relationship," the man replied, and Haruhi made a note in her notebook.

"Tanaka-san's body was found in your office room in Morinozuka headquarters. Why did you meet with the victim on July 16th?"

"Tanaka-san and I had a contract. I have another martial arts school to be started at the end of this year, and we needed new weapons. Tanaka-san's company is specialized in the manufacturing of swords that we needed for our school. I have made a contract with him a few months ago, in March, and paid in advance. Unfortunately two weeks ago Tanaka-san had contacted me to tell me that he could be unable to deliver the purchase in time and asked for a meeting. He scheduled in on July 16th, and we met in my office."

"And that's why you killed him? Because he didn't fulfill his end of the deal?" the inspector spoke angrily.

Haruhi didn't say anything, but she gave the man a look that silenced him immediately. She took a few seconds to make more notes and lifted her head.

"Did he inform you why he couldn't deliver you your purchase?" she asked.

"He told me that they had difficulties in the company but didn't elaborate. He wanted to speak about everything in person, and when we met, he told me he needed more months with the completion of the task. Unfortunately, we didn't have the time frame for that, and I have told so to Tanaka-san."

"When did you meet on July 16th? At what time?"

"He came very early," Akira sighed. "He had told me in the phone conversation that he needed to attend a family matter afterwards and needed to meet early. I think it was ten o'clock."

"What did you speak about with him when you went into your office?" she asked.

"About our deal. I have told Tanaka-san that I will have to buy swords from another company, and he needs to return me the money and pay the fees for not fulfilling the contract. It was what we have agreed on," the man explained. "He didn't argue. He was strangely quiet that day. I was honestly surprised."

"What do you mean? Haruhi crossed her legs, staring at the man attentively.

"When he came he seemed nervous. First, I thought he was worried about the situation and appeared anxious, but Tanaka-san was always very composed. But then when we actually separated to talk in my study, he became surprisingly quiet and wasn't himself."

Haruhi nodded and looked at the file. "It says here that you have walked out of the room after around 20 minutes, leaving Tanaka-san behind. Afterwards the office janitor found him dead. Why did you leave your study Mr Morinozuka?"

"My secretary called me and told me that I got a urgent phone call from my house. She said my wife was in a critical situation," the man's voice became grim. "She is ill, and I was worried. I rushed out and asked Tanaka-san to wait for me. He was alive when I left the room."

Haruhi sighed. This case was getting more and more complicated. All the evidence was against the man, and she didn't know what to think. On the other hand, why would he even kill that Tanaka-san unless they had a very strong argument. It seemed very stupid for someone to kill his business partner in the middle of a meeting in his own fucking office at broad daylight. There was no logic in it. Why would he do that? He wouldn't do that for the money, because the law was in his side. If elder Morinozuka sued Tanaka cooperation, he would have made a lot of profit.

"But..." the man continued, "there was no one on the other side of the line by the time I got there."

"So no one called you from your house?" Haruhi clarified.

Akira nodded. "No one. I have called home to make sure she was fine, and it turned out no one at home even called to my office."

"If they called you from your house, wouldn't they contact your personal phone and not the office reception. And why didn't they connect the call?"

"I thought one of the maids at home was instructed to call and she had called the stuff members's phone by mistake," Akira explained. "I was too worried to contemplate."

This didn't add up. Haruhi sighed again and turned to the inspector. "Did you try to find out who had called with the fake call?" she asked.

The man turned red and shook his head. "We didn't think it was important to be honest."

Haruhi closed her eyes and cleaned her throat. Very quickly she was getting frustrated with the man. She didn't know how long it would take her to lose her temper. "Arizawa-san," she said, trying her best to remain calm. "There is no such thing as we didn't think it was important when investigating a murder case. Every small detail might be a huge key to the uncovering of the truth. Please, contact the cyber department and tell them to find out the caller."

"Yes, ma'am," the man mumbled.

"When did you find out that Tanaka-san was dead, Morinozuka-san?" she asked, turning to the man.

"I came back to my office immediately, and there was huge havoc around. Then I saw him dead."

* * *

"The man has so much evidence against him, yet, has the face to deny everything," inspector Arizawa wrinkled his nose as they walked out of the interrogation room. "Not to mention the footage from the security camera. It clearly shows that no one other than him could have done it."

Haruhi stopped and turned to the man, "Footage from security cameras?" she asked confused. "What footage? I haven't received any such material."

The man gulped awkwardly and bit his lip. "We didn't make copies yet, so we couldn't send you, Fujioka-san."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" she sighed. "Let's go I need to see it Arizawa-san."

The man straightened his shoulders and strode forward like a dog heading a herd of cows. Haruhi shook her head behind him, wondering what was wrong with the whole department to make her job so difficult. And if they continued to work in such manner, she sure was going to take matters into the Ministry of justice. The man took her into a small room with computers and lockers. He searched for the file and opened it for Haruhi.

"Had it been checked for any alterations?" she asked, sitting down next him.

"Yes," Arizawa answered. "We have sent it to experts and their conclusion is attached to the documents. I will make a copy and send it to you, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi straightened her back and grabbed her pen. She clicked on the file. It was the hall outside Morinozuka Akira's office suite. "You will see what I mean," the inspector smiled as Haruhi watched the video. At 9:47 a group of people among them the victim Tanaka Genta-san walked into the hall and were greeted by Morinozula Akira. Haruhi fixed the date of the meeting in her notebook. The two men immediately walked into the office.

"Who are these two guys who came with the decedent?" she asked, pausing the video and pointing at men in suits.

"They are Tanaka-san's security guards."

"Did you question them?"

"I think one of the guys is on it," Arizawa said thoughtfully.

They kept watching the video and nothing really happened. The secretary was sitting there and no movement between the office room and the hall was registered. At 10:11 the secretary got a call on her phone and quickly afterwards, the study door was opened and Mr Morinozuka ran out. He looked worried.

"Look at his face," Arizawa said," If that's not a frightened face of a bastard who had just committed a murder I don't know what it is."

"He said he was called about his wife's worsening condition," Haruhi noted. "That looks to me like a face of a man who is extremely worried."

"Are you saying you believe him Fujioka-san?" Arizawa asked dumbfounded.

"We need to consider everything, Arizawa-san," she said calmly. "It seems rather strange to me that a man of his status would kill another in his study and then leave the door open for the whole world to walk in and see."

"People do stupid things all the time. Maybe he had a momentary lapse of judgement," Arizawa countered.

Haruhi sighed. "Tell me, Arizawa-san," she said, "if someone owned you money, would you kill them in your own room, instead of just letting the law take care and have your money returned? The situation was very favorable for Morinozuka-san. He had no reason to kill Mr Tanaka. If anything, Mr Tanaka had a lot of problems."

"Are you suggesting Tanaka-san had killed himself when Morinozuka-san was called out?" the man snorted. "I can assure you Fujioka-san, no man regardless of how desperate they are, can't cut their own throat with a katana. The cut was perfect. It's impossible."

"I didn't suggest such a thing," Haruhi shook her head. "But you have to admit that Tanaka-san's death wasn't convenient for the suspect."

"Now that you are putting it in that way, I can certainly see your point. But there was no one else who entered that room and the office is in the 16 building no one could have entered, killed Mister Tanaka and left so quickly without being caught on the cameras."

"This case seems strange," she mumbled and clicked on the video to play.

It was 10:15 when a young girl entered the hall, pushing janitor's cart.

"Who is this?" Haruhi asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's the maid. She had discovered the body of Tanaka-san."

"Why is she going in at that hour?" Haruhi wondered.

She entered in at 10-14 and came out after 40 seconds, screaming. Haruhi blinked.

"See, no one could have entered there and killed Tanaka-san other than the suspect and his fingerprints were found on the weapon of the murder. The maid couldn't have done it. She isn't strong enough to kill a healthy man with a stroke of a sword and 40 seconds are too short of a time―"

"Forty seconds," Haruhi repeated, shaking her head. "It is true that forty seconds was too short for killing someone, but is way too long for a person to react to a dead, bleeding body on the floor."

"What are you implying?" Arizawa-san asked.

"I need to talk to her," Haruhi said. "Where is she?"

"She has been called for questioning," he said. "I think she will arrive soon."

"Good," Haruhi nodded. "I will talk to every single one of them until everything becomes very clear."

Akira Mornozuka looked genuinely shocked when he came back to find people around his study and hearing the news of Tanaka Genta dead in his office. Haruhi knew he did nothing. The only question was who killed Tanaka-san and how they did it.

"Please, Arizawa-san, send me a copy of this footage," she said, closing the material. "Is there any other videos from the security cameras of the Morinozuka-san's office. Doesn't he have one in his office room?"

"No," Arizawa scowled, "the man loves his privacy. We will try to get the videos of the general reception hall and entrance. But I don't think they are anyhow important for the case."

Haruhi cleaned her throat. This man was a sore in her throat, and she didn't know how to get along with him already.

* * *

"How long have you worked for Morinozuka-san?" Haruhi asked the woman, sitting in front of her.

"It has been five years," she answered, cleaning her nose awkwardly.

She was not a very neat woman. Haruhi stared at her unkept hair that looked completely fine at first glance, but her close observation told her, she wasn't exactly very much interested in looking impeccable. She looked nervous. Her fingers were shaking, and she was rubbing her palms.

"Abe-san, did you hear any noise in the day of incident from Morinozuka-san's office room?" Haruhi asked, carefully to see her reaction.

"No," she said hurriedly. "I didn't hear anything. I mean I don't think I could hear anything even if there was any noise in the room. It's soundproof. Morinozuka-sama likes to work in silence, and he had made sure there would be no noise coming in or coming out."

Haruhi made a couple of notes in her notebook.

"On the day of incident a maid had entered the room and found Tanaka-san's body after Morinozuka-san had left the room. Didn't it seem strange for her to enter in during the meeting with a business partner if Morinozuka-san likes his privacy? Why didn't you stop them?"

The woman bleached. "I thought she was sent to do something," the woman mumbled. "I never thought anything of it at the time."

"Why did you tell Morinozuka-san about the call from his family house? Didn't it seem suspicious they called someone's cellphone in the reception hall?"

"I didn't think about it," the woman sobbed.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Abe-san, please calm down!"

Arizawa-san leaned forward and gave the woman his handkerchief. This was getting ridiculous. Nobody knew anything, and the case started to be investigated in a completely wrong way. Haruhi was frustrated.

"I need to meet this maid," she said to the inspector. "Please, contact me when she comes for the questioning."

"Of course, Fujioka-san," the man said. "Are you leaving?"

"I need to go to the clinical laboratory morgue to see the body," she said, getting up.

"It's pretty nasty for a woman like you to be there," the man said with a smile as if he was doing a favour.

"I am sure have seen worse," she smiled.

* * *

Please leave me your thoughts in the reviews and sorry for the lack of Mori in this chapter. I didn't realize I went full on investigation. lol He will most certainly be in the coming one as it is in the process already ;) to have his moments with Haruhi :)


End file.
